


You're Not Going Anywhere...Without Me

by ViolentAddict



Series: Omegaverse Stucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky is a Lovesick Crackhead, Bucky is a strong independent omega who don't need no man, Eventual Smut, Ideas based on tumblr prompts, It's Been a long time coming, Jealous Steve, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Story set in CATWS Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: Edit: Title Change, inspired by 'All the Pretty Faces', The KillersAnd also some changes have been made to chapter 5, hope it's much better! (^_^)I am totally basing this on prompts from Tumblr (Rp Memes and Prompts). I got inspired!“I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega,” he says the words so fast he’s not sure Steve’s even heard him. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get a chance to repeat himself when they hear knocking on the door.“Shit,” Steve whispers.“Language,” Bucky says.OrThe fic where Steve and Bucky move in together as platonic alpha and omega and come to regret their decision almost immediately.





	1. Don't Belong to No City, Don't Belong to No Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I know I've been gone a bit, sorry about that! I've been busy with school and life in general but it's good to be back!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and the love. I'm sending it right back at ya! <3
> 
> Basically, this will be told in three chapters. Each chapter I'll hint at the prompt. I figured, instead of writing three separate stories, I would just combine them into one. And there will be smut, but there's going to be plot too. (^_^)
> 
> Hope you like! Please enjoy!

“I adore you, can’t you see, you’re meant for me?” - Lana Del Rey, “Salvatore”

 

It had been exactly forty-six days since Bucky moved in with Steve. Forty-six days without any incidents or disasters or genuine world-ending terror. And though it is pleasant - it’s  _ strange _ too because Bucky’s life doesn’t usually go like this. Well, not since Hydra.  

        He doesn’t usually hang out with the Black Widow on weekends or sit in meetings with the god damn Avengers like it’s his right to. But this is normal now and he’s starting to like it.

He really should have given Steve the benefit of the doubt when he had promised him a better life because so far he hasn’t gone back on that promise. Things  _ are _ better and Bucky’s grateful, scared, but grateful.

       He and Steve have a neat little flat in Brooklyn that’s as close to a home for Bucky than he’s had in a long time.

       It isn’t common for an unmated alpha and an unclaimed omega to share a living space together, but Bucky’s on suppressants and he’s been closer to Steve before, he doesn't see why should it make a difference now.

He’s doing his part to keep things copacetic and it isn’t hard to be a decent roommate, to share his part of the housework and help Steve when he needs a hand. Actually, the weird thing is, the hardest part of all this is being Steve’s friend. Turns out, it  _ is _ a bad idea to move in with the alpha who’s been giving you wet dreams since you were fourteen. Go figure.

So he’s in love with Steve, big deal, rain is wet and grass is green, but Steve can be such an oblivious knucklehead sometimes. He doesn’t notice Bucky popping his suppressants like they’re going out of style just so he can function or the countless times Bucky’s called his name while he jerked off in the shower.

In a way, it’s good that Steve’s oblivious, it makes the fantasies a little more fun and forbidden. Though it makes it virtually impossible to be around the alpha without acting like a junkie waiting for his next fix. If Steve’s warm skin brushes against his by accident, Bucky almost always has to stifle a whimper. It drives him crazy, but he’s determined to be on his best behavior.

No matter what.

* * *

He’s on his way home from a run, sweat glistening off his skin and body at a high temperature, feeling invigorated and ready to start the day when he smells the rich scent of an alpha. 

It’s normal for people of all kinds to be around at this time of the morning, there’s nothing like the serenity of Brooklyn at six am to motivate and refresh tired minds. 

He keeps moving, wondering if Steve’s already up and if he’d like to be greeted with sweet, syrupy pancakes - lord knows Bucky’s developing a sweet tooth. When he hears soft footfalls behind him.

Instead of turning around, he decides to deceive the person by taking a different route. Bucky walks, taking turns and going down paths he wouldn’t normally until he’s led the person to a dead end. 

The sharp smell of fear that isn’t his own spikes the air and Bucky turns to face the alpha who was following him. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” he seethes, because whoever this guy is he’s pretty bold to think he could just follow Bucky home.

The alpha, a young, tanned guy who reeks of privilege gives Bucky a nervous smile. “I saw you all alone. With you looking and  _ smelling  _ like you do, it’s almost a criminal offense that you’re unmated.” He seems to gain confidence with every word. His dark eyes hold Bucky captive as they pin him with hunger.

“Not every omega wants to be mated, you know. There are other things in life than just sex and bonding,” Bucky says, while discreetly trying to figure out the best way to escape this situation without things getting ugly.

“Really?” The alpha raises a brow, he’s extremely condescending. Bucky wonders how many people interact with him without wanting to kill him. Lord knows Bucky’s having enough trouble and they’ve only been talking for seconds. “Care to enlighten me?”

Bucky smiles, deceptively saccharine. “I’d rather not. I should really be on my way, I have...work to go to. I better get home and shower.”

“Oh? It’s dangerous out here so early. Maybe I can walk with you. You know, ensure you get home safely.” He steps closer, unbidden, and instinctively Bucky steps back.

“No, that’s alright. I can find my own way home.” He moves to push past the alpha and get as far out of there as possible, but the second he steps forward the alpha grabs his arm. 

“I insist.”

And Bucky sees red. His metal arm whirs excitedly as he pulls it back only to punch the alpha straight in the face. He gets only about a minute to feel good about it because the second he does, there’s already a couple of people standing around to witness the commotion, now watching him with fear.

_ Shit. _

* * *

 

He makes up some lie to the officers that he’s mated and tells them that the brash alpha was trying to make untoward advances. The officers seem to care a lot more about Bucky’s alpha’s feelings than fucking Bucky’s because they ask him if Steve will escalate the situation if he is made aware. 

Another reason he hates the government - their shameless promotion of rape culture and alpha supremacy.

After some more inane questions that Bucky doesn’t see the point in answering like “Do you know how lucky you were to be unharmed?” “Do you know you should be more careful?” And his favorite statement of the day - “That alpha can possibly sue.” He’s dying to get home to shower and just hang out with Steve until the world needs saving so he can devote his energy to something less than giving in to the homicidal urges he’s having for that stupid alpha right now.

Honestly, he just wants to forget about the whole thing. Apparently, Bucky’s luck is more fuck you than it is anything else because the officers whose names he doesn’t care to know want to meet Steve personally. Bucky supposes the universe just has a fun time watching him be humiliated.

When they get to the flat, Steve’s just waking up. His sleepy eyes widen almost comically to the size of saucers when he hears the police cruiser outside and sees Bucky looking all flushed.

“I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega,” he says the words so fast he’s not sure Steve’s even heard him. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get a chance to repeat himself when they hear knocking on the door.

“Shit,” Steve whispers.

“Language,” Bucky says and ignores the dark look Steve gives him.

The alpha goes to the door and honestly, something needs to be said about Steve’s patience because they gave him a long lecture about keeping Bucky ‘submissive’ and ensuring that he stay ‘in line’ and Steve stands there the whole time with a straight face. In order to not cause any more trouble, Bucky goes to the kitchen and grabs himself a beer.

Nat’s going to be just as angry as he is when she hears this. The only omega to ever get any respect is Tony fucking Stark, which is unbelievable that in this day and age you have to be a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist just for people to give a shit.

After what seems like an eternity, the officers leave. Bucky’s watching some sitcom when Steve walks in and blocks the TV. 

“Do you mind telling me what that was about?” he asks, concern heavy in his voice.

Bucky puts his beer down and meets Steve’s gaze. “An alpha crossed the line and I reminded him where it was,” Bucky says, casually as if he were simply talking about the weather instead of the close call he had of almost breaking a stranger’s neck.

“Do you know your rights?”

“You mean all two of them? Yeah, those officers were _really_ concerned for my wellbeing. I'm sure if I started prattling on about omega rights they would treat me even nicer than they already did.”

“But Bucky, now the police think we’re mated. How are we going to keep that act up?” Steve sighs, moving to take a seat beside his friend. He looks like he’s already had enough of Bucky’s shit for today.

“Listen, I know it’s going to be a challenge but we’ll work this out. You’re still free to sleep with whoever you want, it’s just in public we’ll act like a couple.”

Steve frowns, looking doubtful. “And you’re sure this will work? Though, if it gets alphas off your back then I’m all for it.”

“It will work. Just trust me,” Bucky says, rising from the sofa with near warp speed. The thought of belonging to Steve, of being  _ his,  _ even though it’s pretend, is making him insane. He needs to shower, take some time to think and definitely not touch himself to wild thoughts of Steve.

 

_ Fuck _ , this is going to be the last thing from a cakewalk.

 

He leaves Steve alone to watch his quickly retreating form with confusion. And well, if Steve thinks Bucky’s tweaking before, there’s no remedying it now because Bucky will never admit the truth to him. It can be way stranger than fiction.

* * *

 

         “Do you really think this thing will trick people into thinking we’re mated?” Bucky asks as Steve loops the dark violet ribbon around his neck. Every time his warm fingertips brush against Bucky’s cool skin, Bucky jumps as if he’s been stung with electricity.

Steve’s eyes are dark as he marvels at his handiwork. “Yeah.” His voice is low and deeper than it was a minute ago.

Bucky looks over at the mirror by Steve’s closet. His reflection stares back at him, his large blue eyes, dark lashes and long, soft hair make for one sweet picture. The dark collar contrasts perfectly with his pale skin, giving him an innocent and coquettish air. The metal loop shaped like a heart in the center of the ribbon only helps to give him that kittenish flair, and his mouth, plush and red and naturally pouty, makes him look like he was practically born to submit. 

The part of him that truly wants to be free, the dark part of him that can’t help but feel seductive with it on, makes his cheeks flush a bright scarlet and he wonders if he’s as pretty as he feels. 

When his eyes catch Steve’s in the mirror, the hunger he sees there can’t be mistaken for anything else, it’s the look of raw desire. Steve’s jaw is clenched and he’s standing perfectly still, scenting the air and apparently liking the aroma of Bucky’s slick, if his blown pupils are anything to go by.

But just like that, Steve looks away. Intense feelings of want and need and something else, something much fiercer, rip through Bucky and he diverts his attention back to the collar.

He swallows the lump in his throat and the motion has it pressing against his pulse point, having him wonder just how restrictive and tight the collar would feel when he’s got Steve’s cock so deep it’s cutting off his oxygen supply.

He groans out loud and Steve’s bright blue eyes flash back to their normal color, regarding him with concern. “Are you alright?” 

Bucky can feel his dick fill and the hot slick start to leak from his hole. He’s going to be such a mess before the night is through. Though, it looks like he’s going to be spending it with his toys and his suppressants. _Again._  “I’m fine. Never been better actually,” he answers the alpha confidently. And damn him if it isn’t, somehow, the truth.


	2. Everybody Wants a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not like Steve’s a difficult person to persuade, at least, not when it’s Bucky doing the persuading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Okay, so I have no words. I am absolutely speechless! Thank you so much for the love and support and for just generally reading. It means so much more than I can express. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Here's the next installment! Special thanks to my beta reader Denial Obscesh, for the great help, edits, and feedback! I don't know where this fic would be without you!
> 
> And of course, major shout out to you guys for inspiring me!
> 
> Okay, without further adieu, please enjoy!

“ _...That’s why I still get jealous.”_

 - ‘Jealous’, Nick Jonas

  
          

When Bucky first presented his idea to Steve, it wasn’t terrible. In fact, it sounded simple and a completely rational plan to get the cops off his back _and_ put other alphas in their place. Steve would no longer have to worry that something bad would happen to Bucky every time he left the flat and Bucky was free to live without all the constraints that went with being an unclaimed omega. It was a total win/win situation all around.

Except, Steve’s realizing that some things are still the same with Bucky. He hasn’t lost that boyish charm he’s always had and if needed, he can still sell religion to the Pope without even trying. He has powers of pure evil and he knows how and when to use them on Steve.

And okay, it’s not like Steve’s a difficult person to persuade, at least, not when it’s Bucky doing the persuading.

Also, honestly, the idea that Bucky could be attacked by some asshole who steps out of line makes him furious, and the fact that Steve can’t be there all the time just makes him feel worse. So, he’s between a rock and a hard place, and this was the best idea Steve had heard. If they could convince everyone that they’re mated, then naturally, the other issues would work themselves out.

But there’s no denying it. In less than twenty-four hours Steve had realized just how phenomenally bad the idea was when the paparazzi were beating down his door to get the details.

He and Bucky had a grand time trying to slip away unnoticed just to get to the Tower. They had to sneak through the window of Bucky’s room and crawl down the fire escape, Steve in his pajamas and Bucky in his jogging clothes.

Steve had thought the worst of it was over until he emerged from his shower in one of the Tower’s bathrooms to see his and Bucky’s faces plastered over every giant screen in the damn building. The captions were all about him and Bucky being ‘off the market’ and everyone wondering what this meant for the country as a whole now that their sparkly clean Captain was tangled up with other...affairs.  Really, people barely showed up to vote in the Presidential elections but Captain America finds a partner and suddenly national concern is an actual thing.

He tried to find Bucky, ~~to ring his neck~~ to talk, but apparently, the man with the master plan had already beaten Steve to the chase and was sitting in the main conference room. _Better get here quick_ was the text he left.

When Steve walked in, okay, walked is an understatement, he basically charged in ready to give Bucky hell but halted mid-motion when he saw that Fury had already begun talking. It gave him slight relief because everything seemed normal, Tony, Bruce, Nat, Clint, Thor, Sam and Maria Hill were there, sitting calmly while Fury gave the briefing.

Everyone was doing what they usually did, Nat and Agent Hill were listening raptly while Clint and Sam stared blankly at the huge screen that Fury was pointing to, their minds already checking out due to boredom. Tony was tapping away on a digital keyboard from a hologram projected from his watch, _his watch for Pete’s sake,_ only half-listening though if you asked him he could always tell you everything they discussed without missing a beat. Every now and then Bruce would take his eyes off Fury to glare at Tony disapprovingly while Thor chimed in once and awhile to give his strong approval of whatever plan that was being discussed next. Though, Steve would never tell him to his face - did gods let compliments get to their heads? - Thor’s support and constant positivity were always uplifting during these really serious meetings.

 

Bucky was sitting near Steve's empty seat, looking cool and collected as always to the casual observer but Steve knew him well enough to see that he seemed uncomfortable, shifting minutely & watching everyone discreetly. He was never fully comfortable whenever all the Avengers were together in one room and today was no exception.

 

This was no place for them to really discuss anything - it would have to wait until they were alone.

The door closed behind Steve with a soft _click_ and he was moving to get to his seat when the whole room fell silent and all eyes were suddenly on him.

“Well, Rogers, how nice of you to finally join us! Would you mind sitting down so we can finish this before lunch? And hurry the hell up, we don’t have all day,” Fury ordered, glaring at him heatedly.

Steve nodded and quickly sat, giving Bucky a perfunctory nod before settling down and willing himself to pay attention. His efforts were all in vain though, because every word Fury said was forgotten the second they left his mouth. Steve just kept worrying about the news spreading to the rest of the Avengers and what he would do when he was inevitably confronted. Or did they know already and were just being professional and courteous? Either way, he wished someone would say _something_. “Rogers, are you paying attention?”

Steve raised his head and noticed that all eyes were on him again. Fury’s gaze was still heated but now his mouth was pressed into a thin, unamused line. Bucky stared at him with both curiosity and frustration. “I have been listening. You were talking about the KGB and their possible knowledge of valuable U.S. intel.”

Fury was still not amused. “Was that all you heard?”

Steve blinked. “Yes, why?” Did they mention the news? Was it time to face the music already?

“Because we moved past that topic half an hour ago.”

Steve was going to explain that he was just tired and sleep-deprived, which wasn’t a total lie - damn paps don’t know the proper hour to wake someone up - but Fury, having already given up on Steve, had turned around to move onto the next topic.

When the meeting was finally over, Steve had gently taken Bucky’s arm and was about to lead him to the elevators where they could have a thorough conversation without anyone overhearing, well anyone except JARVIS. But naturally, Fury wasn’t going to let this go.

He called both Bucky and Steve back and ordered them to stay behind. Tony was there too and his face was unreadable.

“Do you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?” he asked, fully irate.

Both he and Bucky decided to play dumb. There were just some things that were just too humiliating to say to your superior. Especially when said superior was scary and had a tendency to lose his temper.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked. “Uhh, sir?” he amended.

Fury’s eyes narrowed while Tony’s face gave nothing away. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a newspaper that had both Steve’s and Bucky’s face on it with the caption: Cap and the Winter Soldier: the New Couple. What does this mean for the fate of the nation?

Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Okay, I don’t know why us being a couple is suddenly a threat to National Security but we can explain.”

Fury held up a hand. “Please don’t. Your private lives are your business. I honestly don’t care where you two choose to stick your dicks. I’m just hoping you keep it professional and don’t cause this team to be scandalous bait for TMZ!”

Tony kept switching his gaze from Steve to Bucky and back to Steve again. “A couple of what?”

Bucky glared at Tony who stared back just as hard. They were both omegas, but for reasons unknown to Steve, they just couldn’t get along.

“Bucky and I have mated,” Steve announced, trying to inflect as much confidence in that statement as possible.

“I don't believe it,” Tony muttered.

“It’s the truth,” Bucky said, taking a step forward. “What? Did you want him first?”

“Bucky!” Steve growled, pulling him back.

“That’s enough out of all of you! Stark, you’re dismissed. I’m sure I can ask Banner to assist me with the technology related aspects of this mission. Thank god, you’re not the only one who knows how to hack into a private database. As for you two,” He pointed at Steve and Bucky. “Keep it clean and professional.”

They both nodded.

“Remember, these walls have eyes,” Tony said, pointing to a camera at the corner of the wall. He was gathering his things and moving to walk past them when Bucky quipped, “Voyeurism huh? You’re one kinky bastard, Stark.”

 

Steve didn’t miss the pointed glare he shot at both of them or the very crude expletive he threw Bucky’s way.

Now, as they walk out of the conference room together, Steve’s desperate to talk to Bucky, who is still chuckling about Tony, but not desperate enough to break the brief pause in the conversation.

When they get to the elevators, Sam is there. He doesn’t say a word to Steve, he just raises an eyebrow and Steve knows what’s coming. “Uh, Buck? Do you mind giving us a minute?”

Bucky’s eyes widen with curiosity but he doesn’t protest. He takes another elevator and leaves Steve alone with Sam.

“I thought you wanted Bucky to choose his mate with his own will, I have to say this feels a lot like you’re taking advantage of his trust in you and I don’t like it,” Sam confesses. “This isn’t like you, man.”

Steve lets out a long, deep sigh. “It’s way more complicated than that. I wanted to give Bucky some time and distance but that’s going to be virtually impossible now that we have to stick together.”

“Well, you should have thought twice before you went and slept with him.” Sam’s voice softens. “You kinda fucked up, big time.”

“I didn’t sleep with him.”

“What? Then how are you mated? That doesn't make any fucking sense.” They get to the Tower’s lounge floor and Sam takes a seat on the couch, he pats the seat beside him for Steve to sit and he does. He’s eager to have someone else to talk to about it.

“It’s a ruse.” He tells Sam all about it then, unable to stop himself. He tells him about the alpha and how Bucky tried to defend himself and the whole mess. “If he doesn’t prove he’s mated then they’ll probably arrest him just so he’s not on the streets ‘causing trouble.’ I’d be damned if they locked him up, Sam.”

“I don't know what to say except maybe...you’re both crazy.” But there was mirth in his voice. “You need to set boundaries so Bucky will know that he still has the choice to choose someone else. That way when he decides to get mated for real, no one gets their feelings hurt and you’re free to move on as well. The best part is that no one has to be arrested.”

Steve’s grin does not leave his face for a long time. “That’s such a swell idea. Damn Sam. Thanks!” He pulls his friend in for a hug and runs to find Bucky.

He gets to the floor dedicated to the kitchen and dining room and finds Clint stirring a pot while Nat and Thor are discussing Thor’s recent trip to Asgard.

“Have you guys seen Bucky?” Steve asks.

Nat greets him with a smile. “Yeah, he’s in the medical unit.”

Dread and fear grip Steve and all the blood leaves his face. “Is he okay?”

Nat’s frowns. “Yeah, he just had a couple of concerns and questions for the chief physician about his arm I guess. You alright?”

Steve nods quickly and rushes to the med unit. When he gets to the entrance, he hears someone laugh, loud and free and he has to pause when he realizes that it’s Bucky - it’s been a long time since he’s heard him laugh like that, he almost forgot what it sounded like.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asks. Bucky is sitting there bare-chested, while a tall alpha wearing a lab coat prods gently at his metal arm.

Neither of them seem to have even noticed that Steve’s in the room.

“And then the nurse asked if she could check my pulse. She told me my arm was cold and lifeless and I told her that hers would be too if she had a metal prosthesis and someone kept cranking up the AC.”

This time the alpha laughed, his short light brown hair shaking with the motion. He regards Bucky with the most striking green eyes Steve has ever seen while Bucky is beaming up at him with pride and not-very-well-hidden admiration.

Steve clears his throat and both Bucky and the alpha turn their faces to him. “Oh hey Steve,” Bucky says before his gaze sweeps back to the alpha. “That sort of tickles.”

The alpha smiles at him apologetically before turning to Steve. “Hello, Mr. Rogers. I’m Dr. Ian Campbell.” Right, the new chief of medicine here. He gives Steve an apologetic smile as well. “I’ve seen you around but I don’t believe we’ve officially met. I would shake your hand but I have mine full with Mr. Barnes here.”

“Please, call me Bucky.”

Steve tries not to glare at the both of them, he really does, but he fails catastrophically.

Once again, neither of them seem to notice. It’s like Steve’s completely invisible. “Bucky here was just telling me about his experiences with the pupils of modern medicine. He’s quite hilarious, though I am so sorry you’ve had to deal with such incompetent people.”

Bucky shrugs.

“Oh yeah? Bucky’s a real card.” It comes out harder than he means it to.

His gaze trails over Bucky’s bare skin, taking in the smoothness and hard planes of his stomach when he realizes something. Something’s missing.

“Bucky, where’s your ribbon?” he says it calmly enough that it doesn’t give away his rising irritation.

Bucky absentmindedly touches the spot around his neck where it usually is. “I took it off. It was getting in the way of Dr. Campbell’s examination.”

“You can call me Ian,” he says and their eyes meet for a second. There’s a moment where no one speaks and the energy shifts. The room is suddenly charged with electricity in the air before it dissipates when their gazes break away.

“Well, you might want to consider putting it back on when he’s done,” he nearly growls, moving closer to Bucky, Steve gently threads his fingers through his hair before tugging on the soft strands and leveling Bucky’s lips with his.

He only hesitates briefly to meet Bucky’s defiant gaze with one of dominance and then he’s kissing him. Bucky’s lips are soft and lush as they meet his. He tastes better than every dirty fantasy Steve’s ever had and boy, has he had plenty.

He means to keep it chaste and as tempting as it is to stretch this moment longer; Bucky’s mouth is sinfully warm and he’s not exactly resisting Steve’s ministrations. But they have an audience and Steve’s not particularly thrilled about Dr. Can’t Take a Hint being their sole spectator. Besides, Steve’s definitely made his point. Though, if he needs further convincing that Bucky is off limits, Steve will be happy to oblige.

When Steve breaks the kiss, Bucky is staring up at him with shock and confusion tangled in his expression. But Steve can’t focus on that and the inevitable guilt to come, not when Bucky’s lips are glistening and pink and his pupils are starting to eclipse the glacial blue of his eyes. He’s sending off alluring pheromones that practically scream _I want you to bend me over and pound me in the ass until I can no longer walk._

It takes some kind of Herculean might not to just fuck Bucky right there, but somehow he manages to get out without turning the medical unit into a porn studio. _God dammit, so much for keeping my distance…_

 

He doesn’t get far when he hears someone calling after him. “What the fuck, Steve?” Bucky questions, visibly upset. “That was super weak.”

 

Steve pauses. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stand to see you drooling all over him.”

 

“What you did back there - _trying to assert your dominance over me_ , you don’t get to do that,” his voice is dripping with acid. “You don’t get to string me along and then leave me to myself like I’m a fucking monk. I _like_ this guy. At least he isn’t as cryptic as a fucking puzzle!”

 

“I’m just looking out for ya, Buck.” The words sound lame even to his own ears.

 

Bucky blinks and his mouth falls open. He looks like he’s trying to process the absurdity of Steve’s statement. “When I’m in danger and need an _almighty alpha_ , I’ll let you know,” he fumes, recovering.

 

Steve takes a step forward and when he does, Bucky takes a step back. The rejection hurts like hell, especially when all he wants to do is make things better. “How will I know? I never want to be too late. Not again.”

 

Bucky’s cool blue eyes search Steve’s. Steve’s sure all he’s going to find is burning sincerity because he means every word. But whatever Bucky sees, it’s not enough for him. Not this time. “Well, here’s a hint: wait for me to say the words,” he says before turning around. "But don't hold your breath," he whispers, heading back to the medical unit.

* * *

 

Things don’t get easier after that. Three days after he kisses Bucky, they have their second argument as a ‘couple’. Bucky’s been hanging out at the medical unit an awful lot lately, and it’s just _completely shocking_ that he also happens to forget his ribbon back at the flat on those days as well.

“Seriously, Steve, it’s pretend. Remember? You don’t have to flip your wig. What do you care that I’m spending time with another alpha? I’m still keeping up pretenses the other ninety percent of the time! Lay off me!” Bucky says, fiercely raking his fingers through his dark, wispy hair.

“You don’t belong to him, Bucky!” Steve seethes. “You’re not the resident omega for the whole damn city!”

“Let’s get this straight,” Bucky says, coming dangerously close to Steve. Challenging an alpha is an act that not many omegas often do, heck, betas aren’t even brave enough to do that. But Bucky, who is an inch or two shorter than Steve and braver than even he knows, stares at him straight in his face and says, “I _belong_ to no one.” And then he’s walking out of the room leaving Steve to feel like the absolute shittiest human being alive.

Bucky slams the door behind him and Steve sits there in the silence.

“What, no makeup sex?” Tony asks Steve the next time they’re all gathered in the Tower for another meeting. Taking a sip of his coffee, Tony’s dark brown eyes hold nothing but mockery and amusement as they regard him over the lip of the mug.

  Thankfully, the only other person to hear Tony is Natasha and she promptly tells him to give it a rest.

It’s been a whole week since he and Bucky had their fight and Bucky hasn’t spoken a word to him since. Steve was sure that if he spent another minute in the flat he’d go insane from the dead silence.

Of course, _everyone_ has noticed including the ever observant, read: nosy, Tony who hasn’t given Steve a break about his ‘doting lover’ showering him with icy stares and agonizing silence.

“How are you feeling?” Nat asks when Tony leaves the room, still chuckling to himself.

Steve sighs. “Like I seriously need to rethink my life’s decisions.” He tries to lighten the mood but at this point, a spade’s a spade and there is no way to make him feel better that doesn’t involve Bucky forgiving him. And that is never going to happen.

Nat gives him a small smile and rubs his arm sympathetically. “I caught Bucky taking suppressants,” she admits. “Do you mind telling me what that’s about? Why is he worried about having his heat if you two recently bonded?”

Steve considers lying, briefly, but Natasha’s not dense, and being an alpha herself she knows just as much about biology as Steve does, if not more. “Because we aren’t really mated.” Steve sighs and adds ‘impromptu confession and subsequent betrayal’ to his mental list of things that Bucky isn’t going to forgive him for.

“You came up with a plan to fake being mated in order to keep the law off Bucky’s back,” she finishes.

Steve balks. “You guessed all that just by my one statement.”

She grins. “No, Bucky explained it to me when I urged him to fess up. Don’t worry, Tony knows none of this. Right JARVIS?”

 

“Indeed, Ms. Romanov.”

“I appreciate it, Nat, but this isn’t your burden. Besides, Bucky’s found someone else and I’m free to date whomever I want. Everybody wins,” he whispers, the words hurt more to say than they do to think.

“But it isn’t all great, is it? You’re not so happy with Bucky being with someone else.”

“Because I’m selfish. He finally gets free will and I’m trying to take it away from him.”

Nat frowns. “That’s not true. You’re just...protective.”

“And controlling and overzealous,” he mutters rubbing a hand across his face.

“Honestly, maybe you just need space. Bucky should get some time to decide who he really wants to be with and you should get time to think. And ultimately prepare yourself for Bucky’s decision. It would do you two some good,” she states.

“You sure it’ll help?” he questions.

She nods confidently. “I’m positive.”

He pulls her into a long hug. “Thanks, Nat. You always know just what to say.”

“No problem, but I do like breathing and I can’t do much of that when you, uhm, have me in your death grip,” she says, chuckling breathlessly.

“Sorry.” He lets her go and laughs.

The blaring of the alarm system goes off, pealing obnoxiously through the quiet like a blade of sound ripping through the seams of peace. “Avengers assemble. Annihilus and his minions are attacking Times Square. Don’t delay.” Tony’s voice booms through the speakers.

“We should go,” Nat says, pulling his arm and leading him to the elevators.

When they’re all changed and ready to go, Tony’s the last to walk in. He glares at Bucky who couldn’t be standing any further from Steve without leaving the vicinity completely and says with bite: “Honeymoon’s over guys. It’s showtime.”

“Lead the way, Tin Can,” Bucky mutters and transfers his baleful glare to Steve who prays silently that this battle can be over as quick as possible. He hopes the universe will throw him a bone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> More to come soon!
> 
> You're all great!


	3. Don't Quit Now (We're Almost Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screwing Steve over is the universe's specialty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for returning!  
> You guys are the best! Thank you for the love and support. I am over the moon!  
> I apologize for the delay, life has just been pretty hectic lately. But I'm back and it is always, always great to be back.  
> Special thanks to my beta Denial for the edits and the much-needed feedback. Denial, you're a miracle worker!!
> 
> I tried to upload this over the weekend but my laptop crashed and life was like no. So, I'm sorry it's so late. Hopefully, I get more free time later to work on the next chapter. I was having withdrawal symptoms from lack of writing. XD
> 
> Please enjoy!

_“And in the end_  
_I'd do it all again_  
_I think you're my best friend_ _  
Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright...”_

  * “The Kids Aren’t Alright”, Fall Out Boy



* * *

After the fourth or so time he gets thrown to the ground by some faceless, radioactive blob of goo under Annihilus’ control, Steve arrives to the conclusion that the universe clearly wants him to go fuck himself. Everyone else seems to be holding their own, including Bucky who has moved on from the icy glares to acting like Steve pretty much never existed. He’s kicking ass left and right, effortlessly while Steve watches, stuck to the ground by the goo, both fascinated and frustrated.

“Cap, now’s not the time to blush over your boyfriend, you need to get your head in the game!” Tony yells from the comm.

It snaps Steve back to reality and he manages to free himself, scrambling for his fallen shield,  he swiftly maneuvers himself around the minions until he’s by Tony’s side.

Nearby, the Hulk is throwing cars while Thor is using Mjolnir to make one slimy green path of gooey minion corpses. Nat and Clint are managing just fine, and so is Sam. The thrill of battle is so potent in the air that it’s nearly palpable. Adrenaline surges within him and with his renewed energy, he adeptly assists Tony and the Avengers in defeating Annihilus.

As they’re all wiping sticky minion goo from their suits, Clint says, “If I ever see another wad of Silly Putty in a thousand years, it will be too soon.”

“Nope, this shit is worse than Silly Putty. It’s thicker,” Sam comments.

“Whatever it is, it’s fucking gross,” Clint says, grimacing.

Tony shoots them both a questioning glance. “How do you both even remember Silly Putty? I don’t remember half the toys I played with when I was a kid.”

Sam and Clint share a look. “That’s because you had more toys than most of the Continental United States had people,” Sam teases.

Clint huffs. “Yeah and Silly Putty was and still is the shit, dude. Can’t forget a classic.”

Tony has that look on his face, the look he often has whenever Clint and Sam say anything to him. It appears as if his brain is trying to decide if it is even worth responding to them and, usually, it never comes to a favorable decision. Like now. Tony simply turns around to face Steve, ignoring Sam and Clint completely.

“So Capsicle, you did good out there. I think a drink is in order. While we’re at it, we should watch that new movie out now. Let’s say 9:30. Your place or mine?” He does that effortless smirk he’s known for and his eyes light up with ever-present hope.

Steve considers it, he really, truly does. Tony’s incredibly good-looking and can rattle off so many facts about tech that it makes Steve’s head spin. But he’s also his friend and coworker for Pete’s sake. Besides, he can’t blow his and Bucky’s cover. Steve may be a shit human being sometimes, and Bucky may hate his guts but he’d never betray him like that.

“Tony I-” he begins, looking around for Bucky’s familiar mop of dark hair. He’s expecting to see a scowl directed his way and maybe for Bucky to even flip him the bird, what he doesn’t expect, however, is to not see him at all. “Where’d Bucky go?”

“I don’t know,” Tony says, evidently fed up with and indifferent to the direction the conversation has gone. “Maybe he went back to the Tower,” he offers. “Or...maybe he got swallowed up by a minion.” It comes out so low and so fast Steve doubts he was meant to hear.

“I have to find him. We’ll talk later, yeah?” Steve says, dashing forward to where Natasha appears to be busy animatedly explaining something to Thor and Bruce.

“Things are complicated between them and it’s really none of our business.” She sighs, folding her arms across her chest.

“What is there to be ‘complicated’? They are mated. No matter. He should still give us an explanation as to why he did not tell us they were courting. It is too important a thing to not mention,” Thor mutters as if Steve isn’t _standing right there_.

Bruce nods. “Steve, why didn’t you want to tell us?” The beta turns to him. “Did you think we wouldn’t respect you?”

Before he can even open his mouth, Nat raises a hand. “Again, it’s complicated and none of our business.”

“Has anyone seen Bucky?” he pretty much yells.

Three pairs of curious eyes peer at him before Thor pipes up, “I believe he went over to that building,” he says, pointing to a decrepit skyscraper that looks like it had taken more hits during the battle than they did.

Steve frowns. If Bucky is still mad at him, which is a definite possibility, it’s going to be hell tonight at their flat. He’s going to have to talk to him. He sighs, preparing himself for the conversation he knows isn’t going to be pretty.

He thanks Thor before heading towards the building.

It’s pitch-black inside, and the dwindling daylight isn’t helping him see any better. “Bucky?” he calls, hoping the omega will just come out so they can talk somewhere that’s not creepy as hell.

No one answers. Getting a little further, he presses his hand against a wall, trying to feel for a light switch. He succeeds and the place is illuminated in a bright, watery glow.

The room is old and dusty. He coughs as some of it gets into his lungs. “Mmmph,” comes a muffled voice from the corner and Steve jumps at the sound. His eyes meet Bucky’s who is bound to a chair with his mouth covered. Steve, without hesitation, steps closer. Scanning the room for the bastard who did this, Steve prepares himself for a fight. When Bucky’s eyes suddenly flash with a mix of fear and shock, Steve turns around meeting the perp head on.

He lands a harsh blow to the guy’s ribcage and the bastard cries out, but not before the lights suddenly go off again and the place returns to darkness. Steve readies himself once more but without warning, something strikes him on the back of his head and he goes down.

* * *

 

There is nothing but incredible, blinding pain. Agonizing sensations that come and go with every jagged breath he takes. He comes to at a speed so unforgiving that it causes his head to to ache and triggers a harsh cough to wrack his chest. Some of the stale, dead air rushes into his lungs leaving a raw burning in its wake. To make matters worse, his head throbs and his arms are as heavy as lead.

From the glow of the overhead light, Bucky comes into view. He’s still bound to the chair though he’s no longer gagged and the smile he directs at Steve is both relieved and apologetic.“You’re alright,” he gasps.

“Wh-where are we?” Steve groans out, grateful he isn't gagged either. Shaking his head slowly from side to side, he tries to assess the damage. It still hurts, but he’s definitely had worse.

Bucky frowns. “I dunno, but when I catch the sonuvabitch who did this. I swear-”

“You really shouldn’t swear,” a man calmly says from behind Steve, “it’s unbecoming.”

Bucky’s face darkens with recognition and he curses, “You. And I thought this day couldn’t get any better.”

There’s the sharp, bitter tang of pissed off alpha. It’s so potent, it fills the tiny space to an almost suffocating degree. “What? You aren’t happy to see me?”

“Make a guess, asshole,” Bucky seethes.

Steve has had enough for today. “Anyone mind filling me in?” he asks.

Bucky’s eyes are dark with searing hatred. “That’s the alpha that got us into this mess.”

“What?”

“Yep, _that_ insufferable ass,” Bucky says, his eyes still staring behind Steve at the brash alpha.

“But why? What could you possibly get out of trapping us here?” Steve asks.

_Smack!_ The alpha moves in front of Steve, slapping him across the face. “Did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?”

“It’s going to take a lot more than a slap to shut me up,” Steve warns. When the light pain and the shock quickly fades, all that comes to fill their place is burning anger.

From the light above, Steve can make out the alpha’s face and form. He looks like a young hipster in way over his head. He’s wearing a grey three piece suit and his hair is slicked back like the guys from _GQ_. Today’s been one hell of a weird day, but at least now, it promises to get interesting.

The alpha wraps his sleazy hands around Bucky’s arm and gives Steve an oily smirk. “This one’s mine,” he tells him, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair and tugging. It’s hard enough for Bucky to grit his teeth.

“Get your own omega,” Steve spits, unable to help himself. No one is going to hurt _his_ Bucky. The sudden urge to protect his own is so powerful that it takes him by surprise. Bucky isn’t his, he tries to reason with his inner alpha, but it doesn’t seem to think that way.

The slick alpha raises an eyebrow and his smile only grows wider, he’s clearly amused. “He won’t be your mate if I kill you. Then I can have him all to myself,” he purrs, Steve definitely doesn’t trust the manic gleam in his eyes.

“I don’t want you. I’ve chosen Steve and you can’t reverse a mating if I’m unwilling,” Bucky points out, his steady gaze meeting Steve’s. He’s really good at this, Steve thinks. ~~Pretending~~ _Lying_ is easier for him than it is for me.

The alpha nods, seeming to see the flaw in his great plan. “No, but I can still mark you as my own. And just look at it this way, at least we won’t have him standing in our way.” He points to Steve and lets out a breathless chuckle.

The alpha moves within inches of Bucky and the muscles in Steve’s body pull taut, ready to stop him, but he stills when he sees that familiar gleam in Bucky’s eyes. The one he gets when he needs Steve to trust him.

         The bastard trails his fingers along Bucky’s arms, absentmindedly. “I can force you to be bound to me and it won’t cost you a thing except your precious boyfriend.” He punctuates that disturbing statement by pulling Bucky’s hair again, tilting his head at an angle to expose the smooth flesh of his neck. The ribbon is missing and so is the claiming mark Steve’s meant to put there, as an alpha, but this only encourages the sick bastard even more.

          He leans down whispering dangerously close to Bucky’s ear. “What kind of alpha lets his omega walk around without a mark?” he asks, bright green eyes scrutinizing Steve. “That’s not very proper.”

       His teeth briefly flash in the light, gleaming menacingly, before he attempts to sink them into Bucky’s throat.

Bucky’s arctic eyes meet Steve’s, but the fear is now gone, replaced with nothing but mirth. He smirks, as if recalling a private joke, and with one kick he has the alpha on his knees, crying out in pain. Steve takes his distraction as an opportunity to try to break free, but it’s only a short moment before the alpha is back on his feet lunging for Bucky.

         “Stop,” Steve yells, but Bucky is already one step ahead. He grabs the alpha, the knife he used to free himself in his metal hand and manages to get him against the wall, the blade pressed against his jugular in warning.

        “Bucky,” Steve whispers. “He’s not worth it.”

         And it’s visible, the tangle of emotions competing for Bucky’s attention all flash across his face, brief like channels being skipped on a television. The indecision, the hate, the unimaginable rage, they all pass until Bucky’s expression is blank, unreadable. “You’re right,” he says, finally and Steve lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

     Lowering the blade from the alpha’s throat, Bucky repeats, “He isn’t worth it.”

     Overwhelming pride fills Steve and he grins like the Cheshire Cat.

     “You won’t be terrorizing any more omegas. Where you’re going, you’ll get a taste of your own medicine,” Bucky tells the alpha, dragging him to the chair and tying him up.

  When he’s done and admiring his handiwork, his eyes meet Steve’s and for a moment, everything feels right with the world. Of course, until the inevitable heat starts to creep across Steve’s body and he has to break away from Bucky’s imploring gaze.

    Aiming to ease some of the awkwardness, Steve jokes, “As proud as I am of you, I gotta say, these ropes are chafing my wrists.”

Bucky smirks and, for a second, he doesn’t look so worn out. “You don’t say that to me a lot,” he comments, moving to free Steve. “That you're proud of me.”

      Steve smiles. “I should start saying it more often then, especially since it’s true. You make me proud, Bucky.”

      And he practically beams.

     As far as Hallmark moments go, this one isn’t going to be at the top of any lists, but you can bet Steve’s going to cherish it just the same.

* * *

 

“I have to say, buddy. Your idea was A1. Surely,” Bucky taunts the alpha as he hauls him out of the building.

“Don’t you go mocking anyone’s ideas,” Steve warns him, trailing behind.

“Hey, it got us this far,” Bucky says, shrugging.

Steve blinks, unimpressed. “We basically got kidnapped, Bucky.”

Bucky turns around briefly, wagging his eyebrows. “But we’re alive. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

The alpha starts thrashing around and groaning loudly, his sounds muffled by the tape around his mouth. Bucky pulls it off roughly. “Would ya shut up? I can hardly hear myself think.”

Steve nods. “Yeah, you could try being a little more polite, pal,” he tells the alpha.

Bucky turns around, studying him questioningly. “Really, Steve?”

He shrugs. “A little manners never hurt anybody.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, before continuing to tug the alpha by his bound wrists. “You could be more respectful to grandpa here,” he says to the jerk. “We wouldn't want him having a stroke.”

Steve ignores him and they walk in silence for a bit. He wonders where to start but Bucky just comes right out and says, “Why do you care if I like Ian? It’s not like it should matter to you,” he mumbles, stubbornly staring straight ahead.“This whole thing is fake, anyways.”

Steve blinks, taken aback by the question. It is definitely not the direction he expected Bucky to take this conversation.

“Because you are blowing our cover for this Ian guy. It ain’t right, Bucky.”

“But _why_ do _you_ care?”

“Because I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Bucky throws his hands in the air and laughs harshly. “But you hanging with Tony Stark isn’t enough to hurt me.”

Steve balks. “H-how do you even- Look it’s not the same thing.”

“Wow, Steve, I gotta say, you’re totally winning me over with your ‘because I say so’ argument right now.”

“It was only a date. It wasn’t like I was going to sleep with him. Besides, I thought I was free to sleep with whomever I wanted?” Steve asks, hoping he’s caught Bucky off-guard and the omega would just shut up about it already.

It ends up having the opposite effect. “So you _do_ want to sleep with him?”

Steve sighs. “Forget it.”

“Why don’t you? Why don’t you save me all this pain?” Bucky shouts, he picks up the pace, practically dragging the bound alpha with him.

“Don’t worry, Buck,” Steve says, letting out a deep sigh. “You can just go to your doctor friend. He’ll cure your heartache right up!” But it doesn’t take a genius to know he fucked up.

Tonight, he’s sure he’ll be sleeping at the Tower, _again_. He’s been sleeping there so much lately, he may as well pay Tony rent. And he probably would, but he’s suffered enough humiliation for one lifetime, and Tony definitely doesn't need to add any more fuel to his fire. Shuddering at the thought, Steve stuffs his hands in his pockets and heads to the flat - he’s going to need a change of clothes.

* * *

 

Steve steps out of the adjoining bathroom of the room he has in the tower to see a dark figure sitting on his bed. He flips on the light switch on instinct revealing that it’s just Bucky. He plans to ignore him but suddenly, like a freaking wave of everything that Steve’s ever wanted but couldn’t have, the citrusy scent of freshly picked lemons fills his nose and sets his blood on fire. He groans out loud, by accident.

His alpha instincts go into overdrive and it takes all his might not to grab Bucky, who looks both delectable and forbidden with his messy hair and hunger-blown eyes, and use him ‘til they’re both satisfied.

Digging his nails into the flesh of his palm, Steve tries to count how many lights he can see from outside the window. But the scent’s gone straight to his heart now, leaving a bold, burning ache through his veins with every beat that urges him to _take and mark_. It’s so intense it borders on violent but, still, he holds back.

He wants to ask Bucky a million questions but he doesn’t trust his mouth not to give away his desires. So, he simply forces his eyes to meet Bucky’s and _shit_ are they black, almost completely. Like goddamn nightfall, they study him, dark and depthless.

Bucky hesitates before licking his lips and he says, breathlessly, “Stay calm,” he begins, and he looks absolutely frightened himself and Steve wants to help, but he just ends up glaring at him. Is he actually serious? As if Steve can be any form of calm right now!  “But, I think I’m in heat.”

And Steve growls, low and guttural. Bucky raises an eyebrow, but his next breath is shaky, responding to Steve even without meaning to.

“Really? I hadn't noticed,” Steve mumbles. “I'm just clinging on for sweet life because I'm out of air freshener.” He’s surprised that he even still has the presence of mind to be sarcastic.   _And fuck you, universe,_ he thinks. _Just as I thought you were gonna give me a break._

“Whatever.” Bucky sighs, raising his head to let out another ragged breath, his eyes closed as he points his face to the ceiling. It’s as if it’s raining manna from heaven and Bucky is eager for every drop. And dammit, Steve can feel the heat emanating from his body from so far across the room. And he _wants_ . _Oh, how he wants_ . Bucky is presenting to him, whether he realizes it or not, his scent is spiking with every breath he takes and he’s leaning closer by the smallest of inches. Desperate for a knot, his inner alpha thrills. _He’d be so good._

Steve’s already so aware of him it hurts, but what’s more overwhelming than the urge to claim is the urge to take all the pain away from Bucky. To kill the heat and keep him safe. It dominates all his other thoughts at such a staggering magnitude that Steve nearly buckles under the pressure.

But he _can’t_ do this, he _won’t_ do this.  

“I should - I should get Ian,” Steve says, finally, resigned.

His inner alpha barks angrily at him but he can barely hear it over the sound of his own heart shattering in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU guys for reading! I fiercely appreciate it!
> 
> Note: I realized that three chapters weren't enough, so I stretched it to four. (^_^)


	4. Make a Move and Make it Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s aware that when your heart breaks, it’s supposed to hurt, but damn, why didn’t anyone mention that it would hurt this fucking much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> So I feel like utter crap for taking so long with this chapter and for it to not have any smut but I promise, things get steamier as the story progresses. These things just take a little time. :) Still, feel free to burn me in effigy. I would not blame you!
> 
> Songs that inspired this chapter: 'Take Me' by Aly and Aj and 'Prisoner' by Lana and The Weeknd. 
> 
> Thank you for returning! <333 And we could do the effigy thing or a bonfire, whichever works! XD

_“I can feel my soul burning, feel it burning slow_

_But I would be nothing without the touch_

_I feel the rush and it's amazing”_

-

  _ _‘Prisoner’, Lana and The Weeknd__

 

* * *

 

Steve’s aware that when your heart breaks, it’s supposed to hurt. He’s not dense; this is a universally known fact. But damn, why didn’t anyone mention that it would hurt this fucking much? Nothing, absolutely nothing he’s been through in his entire life equates to this.

And that’s saying a lot.

It’s like having all of his hopes and dreams crumple to pieces around him. It’s like waking up seventy years later from the ice only to realize that he’s lost Bucky. He hesitates to admit that finding his best friend was when he started to feel happy again, _really_ happy...but it was.

Bucky may just be the most infuriating, stubborn, trouble-prone human being to have ever lived, and if you asked Steve if his life would be better without him, he’d admit that yeah, it probably would. But the truth is, a life without Bucky isn’t a life he’s interested in.

They’ve been through so much but now...Bucky’s going to be mated to some alpha that isn’t Steve while Steve can do nothing but watch as Ian, _fucking Ian_ , who’s been around for less than a month. _Fucking Ian_ , who’s only extra benefit is being a doctor. As if Steve couldn’t get a degree too if he wanted! _Fucking Ian_ who, who doesn’t have any hangups, Ian who could probably make Bucky much happier than Steve ever could. He’ll be the one who walks away with the man and the future Steve could only wish for himself.

He gasps as another pang of heartache radiates through his chest. Letting out a shuddering breath, he waits for it to pass. Steve has to blink back the tears, but there’s too many and his vision is beginning to blur.

Bucky, after everything he’s lived through, _only_ deserves the purest happiness. He doesn’t need to witness Steve fall apart. He doesn’t need the added guilt over Steve’s stupid senseless anguish.

Stumbling his way down the hall, he takes in a deep, lungful of air but it does nothing to clear the rising dizziness in his head. Best case scenario: he passes out and stays unconscious long enough so his heart doesn’t have to go through any more of this assault. Maybe that’s cowardly. But after surviving all that he’s been through: the ice, Peggy’s illness, Bucky being brainwashed, what good can come from living through this?

Nat’s worried face is the next thing he sees. “What happened? Is it Bucky? Steve, are _you_ okay?” Her gentle hands are prodding his face and throat tenderly, and her voice is soothing as she questions him,  “Would you like to lie down? You don’t look too good.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’m going to the med unit. Bucky needs Ian.”

Nat frowns and takes a second, but ultimately she lets him go. He can swear he hears her whisper “This is ridiculous,” as he walks away.

      The restless battle rife within him hasn’t subsided. The pain in his chest competing with the primal urge to go back and claim Bucky is a raging civil war between his heart and his head. But the urge is growing more powerful the farther he walks away. It’s strong enough now he has to tune everything out to consciously fight against it.

But he knows he has to push through. Bucky has made his choice and as someone who represents freedom every time he goes out to fight, Steve’s not one to play hypocrite. He won’t take that freedom away from his best friend.

He swallows and tries to focus on breathing through his mouth. The whole Tower is beginning to smell deliciously of Lemon Verbena and it’s becoming hell on his resolve.

Finally, he finds Ian speaking to someone who appears to be a colleague. The MU’s filtered air makes its way into Steve’s desperate lungs as he walks through the automatic sliding doors and he takes in a large, rejuvenating breath. He’s grateful for the temporary relief from the burning.

Ian and his friend turn around immediately, their conversation forgotten as they get a hint of the raging inferno that is Steve’s scent right now.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Rogers?” Ian’s concerned eyes study him and he slips easily back into professional doctor mode.

     “Bucky’s in heat,” Steve explains.

    “How? Isn’t he taking suppressants?”

Steve shakes his head. So many emotions are tangling themselves within him right now. It’s almost impossible to think over them, let alone, clearly. “I’m not sure, but we need to help him. I mean - you, you need to help him.” He sighs and runs a nervous hand through his hair.

  “Where is he? How bad is it?” Ian questions.

Steve gestures wildly to a point beyond the doors of the MU. “Let’s just say if you were to walk out of here, you’d swear you dove headfirst into an ocean of horny omega.”

Ian nods, understanding. He turns to his colleague. “Wally, get Sara and Daniel and escort Mr. Barnes to the patient area. We’ll run some tests on him and figure out what’s happening.” Then, he turns to Steve and his expression is a lot softer. “Everything is going to be fine,” he assures the other alpha.

“Thank you.” He surprises himself by saying the words with as much ease as he does. He'd imagined he would've choked on them.

* * *

 

Steve wants to hope that Tony's issues with Bucky aren’t getting in the way, but obviously they are. Everyone is here except for him. It isn’t particularly encouraging but, then again, maybe it's best he hasn’t shown. Steve feels shitty enough about Bucky's emergency, adding Tony to the mix might be adding more wood to the fire.

The MU is filled with worried faces and anxiously moving personnel, each one with a varying degree of concern for Bucky evident in their manner. However, Steve is sure that no one is as scared for Bucky as he is.

  Bucky gets poked and prodded but he doesn’t seem to be aware of anything. He just stares blankly at everyone and refuses to speak. As the heat progresses, Bucky’s going to eventually lose his ability to function normally. Soon, the urge to mate is going to be unbearable. Steve’s guessing Bucky’s trying to be numb to it.

There’s nothing Steve wants more than to talk to him, to alleviate some of the discomfort he must be feeling with a light-hearted joke or something in that vein, but he can’t.

His own body is a stranger to him. It is only volatile and eager, his mind almost completely disassociated from it.  He doesn't trust himself to get any closer to his best friend than from a viewing bay. And it is killing him.

Sam and the guys have already attempted to cheer Steve up, but it’s near impossible getting through to him when his body is sending warning signals to back away. An unmated omega in heat should be around as small an amount of alphas as possible lest a fight erupt. And Steve already feels dangerous.

     Finally, as everyone makes their way back to their rooms after requesting to keep them updated, Steve takes in a breath. Relieved that he can clear his head now that the place doesn’t smell quite so much like an alpha club.

    Almost everyone is gone, except Natasha. She stands beside Steve in the opposite room where there’s a window to monitor Bucky while he sleeps.

   Bucky doesn’t look any less uncomfortable with his eyes closed and it’s doing nothing but make Steve crazy with anxiety.

   “It’s going to be okay,” Nat reassures him. “Bucky’s a strong guy. He can handle this.”

    Steve searches her face for any signs of uncertainty and he sighs when he finds none.

   “Thanks, Nat, for everything. But I think you should get some sleep. I can take it from here.” He attempts to smile but it falls flat.

    Her expression softens. “I can stay if you want. He’s my friend too.”

    He shakes his head, watching through the window as Ian presses a gentle hand to Bucky’s brow and records something on his clipboard. “It’s probably best we both leave. Bucky’s with the person that’s good for him. He doesn’t need us interfering.”

    Her lips pull down into a frown and she folds her arms across her chest. “You still think Bucky’s the only stubborn bastard here, don’t you?” she asks.

   Steve stares at her, confused, but she doesn’t elaborate. Instead, she turns around and heads straight for the automatic doors. “I’ll see you in the morning,” she mumbles.

Ian’s somber gaze meets Steve’s from the window. “Mr. Rogers? A word.”

Before Steve can move, Ian’s already in the other room with him. “I have news and it isn’t pleasant.”

Steve wants to break something. “Wh-what’s wrong?”

Ian’s piercing green eyes meet his and his expression resembles the look of the doctors on General Hospital, the show Sam often forces him to watch. “There’s no easy way to say this, but Mr. Barnes’ heat is unnaturally severe. The abnormal amount of suppressants in his system increased his immunity to them, causing his system to overcompensate with a heat that was long overdue. I’m afraid if he doesn’t mate he might -”

Steve’s hands are trembling and there is suddenly not enough air. “Please don’t tell me he’s going to -” He can’t say the word. It’s stuck somewhere in the back of his mind where his nightmares live.

Ian shakes his head. “If his body is not sated, he could become insatiable. I’ve seen it happen only once before and, well, that story did not end on a happy note. Not even a knot was able to stop the frenzy of his heat and that poor omega ended up…” His gaze grows distant and he trails off.

“Where did he end up?” Steve asks, even more desperate now.    

Ian stares at him, his eyes wet with fresh tears. “Let’s just say I lost the man I loved the most because I was too late.”

Ian excuses himself to walk away, his expression still tortured and his gaze lost to the world. Steve’s eyes drift to Bucky’s shaking form through the window. _Nothing’s going to happen to Bucky,_ he thinks, _because I won’t let it._ _He’ll kill this heat before it’s too late._

“I think you’re Bucky’s compatible mate,” he yells, halting Ian mid-motion. The MU has gone silent. Everyone stops to look at Steve but he’s only looking at Ian.  “I refuse to lose him.”

Ian blinks up at him, confused, before he regains his composure. “Mr. Rogers, I’m sorry but I can’t go through that again.”

“So that’s it then? Bucky’s life is basically over because you refuse to help him!” Steve rages.

Ian steps closer to him, his usually calm eyes suddenly lethally turbulent. “We’re doing everything in our power to save your friend. Please understand that there’s only so much we can do.”

Steve can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Bullshit! This is a medical emergency! Bucky means the world to me! I’m not going to just sit here and let him spiral out of control. I _won’t_ lose him again.” He’s loud enough to wake the whole floor, but he’s so far past the point of caring.

He pushes past Ian and rushes towards the automatic doors where he nearly collides into Bucky.

He’s standing unsteadily on his feet but his eyes hold burning curiosity. “Do you seriously mean it?”

Steve nods fiercely. “Of course I do.”

Bucky nods and takes a shaky step forward. Steve’s arms are around him in seconds. “I won’t let you fall,” he promises.

Bucky smirks. “Why didn’t you just tell me sooner?” he asks.

Steve gathers him in his arms and carries him bridal style away from the MU. “I can explain, but I don’t think it’s going to make me sound any less like a lovesick idiot.”

“We’ve both been acting pretty stupid,” Bucky confesses, meeting Steve’s gaze.

Steve simply chuckles and allows himself to breathe in Bucky’s tantalizing scent.  There are no words to describe the amount of love he’s feeling right now but he intends to show his omega just how much. But first, he’s going to make Bucky his. _Properly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, love, love you guys! See you next chapter!


	5. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."  
> \- F. Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for so long and every time I've attempted to post it, I notice one more thing that needs to be changed/modified. But finally here it is, and as promised there's smut! I'm simultaneously excited and worried about that heh. Seeing that the last time I wrote smut was like a whole year ago, I'm rusty as hell, but hopefully you guys enjoy this. ^_^) 
> 
> Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for the inspiration, the support, the love. I love y'all right back!
> 
> And special thanks to Denial and Thomas for the edits! I don't know what this story would be without you! <333
> 
> Also happy New Year! 
> 
> Please enjoy everyone!
> 
> Edit: Felt like doing some rewrites because I wasn't completely satisfied with the chapter, because I am a flawed perfectionist, so here's the new and improved chapter!

“I'm restless, craving your attention  
My red lips have found a new obsession   
Let's go all night   
Just you and me   
If you're the flame, I'm kerosene   
I'm burning up, baby”

\- “Body Heat”, Selena Gomez

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky haven’t made it very far when Tony steps in the way. His expression is marred by disgust and hurt, and his scent is laced with many tumultuous emotions, betrayal being one of the main ones.

  
Steve stiffens with Bucky in his arms. “Tony,” he says carefully.

  
The omega lets out a mirthless laugh at the sight of the two of them. “So this is why you couldn’t hang out with me? You were too busy taking care of Jack Frost over here? Figures.”

  
Bucky motions for Steve to put him down and reluctantly, Steve does, but he keeps an arm looped around his omega’s waist just in case.

  
“Back away Tin Can,” Bucky snarls and moves to step in front of Steve, but Steve holds him back. His grip tightening just a fraction more to keep Bucky in place.

  
Tony folds his arms, rolling his eyes skyward. “You know, for the Winter Soldier, you’re not very chill.”

  
Steve just wants to defuse the situation and get going. Bucky doesn’t have enough time to stand around and chat; his heat’s progressing rapidly. However, Steve’ll be damned to discard Tony like he’s nothing but an encumbrance. Especially when that’s so far from the truth.

  
“I’m sorry but I’ve chosen--” he begins, when Tony holds up a hand, stopping him.

  
“Don’t start. I know the truth. I can understand keeping it a secret from the others, but me too? ” Tony, to his credit, is obviously aiming to keep his composure. His expression is unreadable now.

  
Steve’s completely stunned. The words tumble out of his mouth before he even realizes.  “I can explain--”

  
“Save it! You could have just told me the truth! What was the point of all this hiding ?”

  
“Tony--” Steve tries again.

  
“I never believed it you know. You two were never mated. And I know I stood a good chance, but for some reason, you just can’t let him go.” Tony rakes a frustrated hand through his hair and his somber brown eyes meet Steve’s. “As much as I want to, I can’t hate you for making the wrong choice. But, at least now I can try to move on.” He sighs. “I’ll see you around, Steve.”

  
Steve watches him go. It feels as if there’s so much to say and yet, he knows he can’t make it better. At least, not right now. He’s choosing Bucky and though it hurts Tony, Steve isn’t changing his mind any time soon.

  
“It’s going to be alright,” Bucky gasps breathlessly. His skin is turning a vicious red and is furnace hot. It singes Steve where his fingertips meet Bucky’s bare skin. In a panic, Steve gathers him in his arms again and they head to the alpha’s room.

  
Steve revels in the quiet, but it’s only a brief respite before Bucky’s voice breaks the silence.

  
“I’ve been...giving you a hard time lately,” the omega states. “I’m sorry.”

  
Steve doesn’t respond. He’s just so overwhelmed he doesn’t know what to do with Bucky’s words, much less give him a response, so he settles on just staring out the large window at the busy city below.  
  
Bucky continues. “I can’t really explain why I’m like this. I mean, I’m not a fucking psychiatrist, and feelings were never my thing. But I see how you’re fitting in with this life so perfectly and I’m--I’m not . You’re the only normalcy I have, the only thing in my goddamn life that I got to keep, and it makes me nuts thinkin’ I could lose you.” Bucky lets out a trembling breath.

  
Finally, Steve speaks. “Lose me? Buck, what would make you think you’d lose me? I’m here, I’m always here. Yeah, I can be a fucking puzzle, but I was only trying to protect you. It just...backfired.” Steve grits his teeth and stares up at the ceiling. “I don’t know but I’m sorry too. Sorry for being a control freak. Sorry for treating you like my property. Sorry for being no better than that piece of shit alpha who almost hurt you. I’m so, so sorry.”

  
He turns around just as Bucky lowers himself to sit on Steve’s bed, his head bowed like a child who has just been admonished.

  
Steve simultaneously regrets his words and praises himself for saying them. Neither of them speaks for a while. Just when Steve begins to fear that Bucky’s lost in his own head, the omega motions for him to take a seat on the bed. Placing his hot hands on either side of Steve’s face so the blond has no choice but to look at him, Bucky softly says, “Hey, come back to me. Whatever you’re thinking right now, just let it go. None of that matters anymore, okay?”

  
He clenches his fists, meeting Bucky’s calm gaze with his turbulent one. “Things got complicated...fast,” Steve mutters.

  
Bucky chuckles. “As always. Let’s face it, we’re both messes, pal. But it isn’t all your fault.”

Steve frowns, unconvinced. He raises a dubious eyebrow. 

Bucky smirks. “It takes two to tango, as they say, and we’ve pretty much both contributed to whatever this is by making our fair share of mistakes, so don’t shoulder all of the blame. Though we’ve spent all this time running around in circles, I can’t say I didn’t learn something.”

“And what’s that?” Steve blinks.

“That you’re one helluva guy,” Bucky admits, biting his lip to keep from smiling too big.

Steve laughs, throwing his head back. “Jeez, Buck, and when did you come to this realization?”

“Sure took me long enough. I don’t think I’ll ever forget though.”

Steve pulls Bucky in for a hug, holding him as close as he can. “I’ll make it my job to remind you often.”

They sit together at the right moment, watching the sun bury itself within the clouds and the sky succumb to darkness from Steve’s view of Manhattan right until Bucky falls asleep in Steve’s arms.   


* * *

 

The familiar, spicy scent of Steve twines itself around Bucky like the smoky curl of a comforting fire. It coaxes him from his sleep ‘til he’s left awake and so wet he’s shaking.

  
“Hey, Buck. You alright?” Steve’s concerned voice asks from beside him on the bed. His hand brushes along Bucky’s thigh and it’s like diving headfirst into the ocean on a hot summer’s day. It’s too much and yet not enough to tame the stifling heat.

  
Bucky’s stomach tightens into a knot and it becomes hard to breathe, let alone speak. He stretches out a hand, blindly seeking Steve’s own. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to suffer alone; Steve clutches his hand tightly and for a brief moment, Bucky feels slightly better.

  
“Jesus, you’re burning up! I gotta get you some water,” Steve cries out. He’s about to leave when Bucky makes a noise of protest.

  
“Don’t--don’t leave me here. Just stay, please.”

  
Steve obliges and suddenly that addictive scent is even stronger. Bucky takes in a lungful. He knows he’s burning, his skin feels as if it’s been lit on fire and Steve’s scent isn’t necessarily making things better but it’s so damn worth the blazing pressure to breathe him in.

It’s never been this bad. The few heats he’s had before seem like paradise compared to this.

  
The sweat on his skin is doing nothing to cool him down and the salty-sweet lemon scent of his slick is combining deliciously with the harsher, cayenne scent of Steve. God, Bucky _wants._

  
He bites his lip, frustration building. It’s hard to think of anything other than being _claimed. Marked. Owned._ The thoughts get dirtier and more dizzying the longer he waits.

  
A large, cool hand is on his forehead, testing his temperature. _It’s now or never_. He leans up and gently kisses Steve’s wrist. A light switches on but Bucky doesn’t flinch from the brightness, instead, his eyes meet Steve’s, the blue in the alpha’s glossy on the pheromone high.

  
Bucky gestures for him to come closer and Steve’s hand leaves the switch of the bedside table lamp. He threads his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer. The alpha levels his lips with his and Bucky surges forward.

  
The kiss is a hungry, desperate one. There’s no finesse, just lust, and frenzied passion.

  
Steve pulls back to breathe and Bucky, realizing that air is overrated anyways, uses the opportunity to kiss anywhere on Steve he can reach: his throat, his strong shoulders, his chest...when the alpha stops him.

  
“Please,” Bucky begs. “I need this.”

  
Steve growls, wild and untamed. “I know,” he rumbles and Bucky gets impossibly wetter.

  
The alpha’s warm lips meet his again and the soft pressure of the mattress surrounds his back as Steve presses him down onto the bed. Tugging hands twist him this way and that until he’s stretched across the mattress like a human sacrifice.

  
He can’t move his arms because Steve’s got him pinned. The alpha’s slotted between Bucky’s thighs and his hard, clothed cock is pressing into Bucky’s leaking ass.  
Bucky’s heart beats wildly in his chest. Steve watches him, predatorial and calm, like a lion who’s got his gazelle and is about to take.

  
When warm, wet lips press against his throat, he thinks he’s going to go mad from need. A slow, skilled hand undresses him, while another holds his arms above his head.  Steve takes his time as if the fire threatening to overwhelm Bucky can wait any longer.

  
When Steve’s done, he’s naked and his hole is making a mess of the sheets. He only catches a brief glimpse of Steve’s ravenous stare, trailing down his body, before those beautiful eyes are on his leaking dick, eyes growing darker at the sight of it.

  
“Steve,” Bucky gasps out, clutching the sheets for dear life as Steve swallows him down in one go. His mouth, god Steve’s mouth , is _so good_ , and there’s no way Bucky’s going to last. He takes him up to the hilt, and his tongue presses flat against that spot that has Bucky’s eyes rolling in the back of his head. It’s too much and yet he wants more…  
When Steve angles his head just right, Bucky loses it.

  
He cries out as his release hits him so hard he’s shaking again.

  
His vision is swimming and his breath is coming out in shallow pants, but small bits of clarity slowly return to him and he realizes that he’s no longer flat on his back but sitting up.

  
“S’ok Buck, I got you,” Steve comforts him. Bucky takes in a deep breath.

Something firm rubs against his entrance and Bucky automatically relaxes his muscles. His natural instincts combine with his urges to keep him pliable and ready for his alpha. As it slips into him, he gasps, biting down on his lip as his hips shift minutely on their own volition. Steve adds another digit and Bucky smiles, completely drunk on the sex high as he realizes that the alpha’s barely meeting any resistance.

  
Soft lips press against his ear. “You’re doing so good, Buck.” And a shiver sparks down Bucky’s spine at the praise.

  
As Steve lines himself up, his eyes watching his omega’s face for any signs of discomfort, Bucky can’t stop himself from fidgeting. He’s been squirming in anticipation so much that Steve has to hold his hips in a steel grip. “Patience,” the alpha whispers and Bucky would roll his eyes right now if he wasn’t currently dripping for Steve’s cock.

  
It’s suddenly too hot and too much pressure all at once. Steve’s _huge_ and he’s hitting all the right spots, but Bucky’s going to break. He _knows_ he’s going to break. Straight into a million pieces.

  
“Are you alright?” Steve gasps out and Bucky nods trying to lower himself onto the thick length spearing him open. “Relax okay? God, you’re so tight. So good, Buck. But it’s only the tip. I wanna fill you up baby.” Steve sounds so wrecked already, it makes Bucky’s dick twitch and more hot slick leak from his hole.

  
So he waits as patiently as he can as his body accepts Steve’s impossible girth. The alpha makes an inhuman growl as he bottoms out, sliding into Bucky, burning him up from the inside, feeding his fire like gasoline meeting an inferno.

  
They pause briefly and Bucky revels in the amazing feeling of being so full. And then, Steve moves and it gets much better.

  
Bucky watches his alpha’s face as he thrusts into him, the grip on his hips hard enough to surely leave a bruise, if it could, not that Bucky cares. He’s completely captivated by Steve. The alpha’s eyes are glowing with arousal and he’s baring his teeth like a man reduced to his basest form.

  
Sharp teeth sink into the smooth flesh of Bucky’s neck but the pain only adds to the high, whiting out into pleasure almost instantly.

  
It’s utter bliss watching Steve above him lose control. All his dirty fantasies can’t compare to this; they’re far too tame.

  
Steve’s wild like this, holding Bucky down as he lets his alpha take over. Fucking into him as if Bucky was specifically born to be used by him. It’s fucking perfect. Deliciously perfect.

  
Bucky’s second orgasm rips through him so viciously he goes limp in Steve’s arms. And Steve, bless him, doesn’t stop. It’s not as if Bucky would let him.

The burn calms down to a dull sting, but it’s not until his channel is filled with the alpha’s scalding hot spill that Bucky feels complete. Whole.

  
Steve places two lingering kisses to either side of Bucky’s hips and whispers sweet affections that graze him like a caress.

  
When the stars have stopped floating around his vision, the omega stares lovingly at Steve. His heat is finally broken and there’s no hiding his contentment.

  
The alpha simply raises an eyebrow at Buck’s punch drunk expression before placing more kisses to his omega’s chest.  Steve says with his mouth around a nipple, “I didn’t say we were finished yet, soldier.”

  
And god, does Bucky love this man.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these two have gotten everything off their chests. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for being such loyal readers! I appreciate it!
> 
> See you guys next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!


End file.
